Blood Decision
by Leah Potts5
Summary: Angela is part of a Shinigami family but her family hasn't joined dispatch for over three generations and they are all human until they mix their blood with a Shinigami. Her parents don't want Angela to become a Shinigami but she really wants to and she thinks of her friend that she had many years ago. But when a new butler comes everything changes. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I walked into my house with the new butler that I just hired and I was a little nervous since I did fire the old butler because he kept staring at me with a strange look. I held the door open for the new butler and he stared at me confused.

"Are you coming in Mr. Sutcliff," I asked.

He smiled and walked in.

"Thank you Lady Angela and you may call me Grell," he bowed down to me and I straightened him back up.

"Please don't bow and lose the informalities I always get the creeps by them. It makes me sound old," I said and my body shuttered.

Grell laughed and I looked at his long brown hair that was in a ponytail and his black glasses. He was wearing a suit like any other butler would but I would ask him to wear normal clothes since I didn't want to be so proper like my parents. I walked around the house and told Grell where everything was at. Then I went to his room and I opened the door. The room was red just like mine and I saw Grell's eyes widened in admiration. I smiled and walked to my room which was right down the hall. I walked into my room and took a deep breath of the ocean air. The smell of the water and the salt filled my nose as the wind blew in through my beach house's window. I walked over to my patio and watched the ocean as the seagulls made their usual sounds and the ocean made the crashing noises. This was my home and I had to make a decision for my future. To continue working as a chef at a five star restaraunt or follow the blood decision of my fate and become a Shinigami.


	2. Lunch

I walked back into my room and got my usual outfit on. It included some jeans, a red hair ribbon to tie my hair back, a red t-shirt, and a ring that was given to me by the man I fell in love with before he disappeared. I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen since it was lunch time. I walked into the kitchen and saw Grell looking at everything so he could cook. I rolled my eyes and started to make lunch for both of us.

"What would you like Grell," I asked.

He jumped and threw a glass bottle of hot sauce in the air. I waited for it to come closer and I caught it right in my hand. He stared at me in amazement and I just smiled.

"I'm supposed to cook, right," Grell asked confused.

"Yes, but I'm a chef and I like to do things on my own so what would you like," I explained.

"What are you going to have," he asked.

"Ratatouille," I answered.

He tried to pronounce it but he kept getting it wrong and we both laughed. I started doing the recipe and I got it done in about thirty minutes. I gave him a plate and he hesitantly grabbed it before I walked over to the table to eat. He started to eat it and he smiled.

"How do you like it," I asked.

"It's delicious, you have a very good talent," he answered before shoving some more in his mouth.

I just smiled and then I lost it as quickly as I got the smile. He stopped eating for a second and looked at me.

"Is something wrong, Angela," he asked.

"No, it's just my parents made me become a chef because of my talent when I really want to be what my family was destined to do," I explained.

"What is your family destined to do," he asked in a very curious tone.

"It's nothing, well I have to get to work," I said while getting up.

"May I drive you to work," he asked getting up too.

I put my dishes in the sink and turned around to see him right in front of me. If I bent forward our noses would touch and I could feel his breathing on my lips. I turned my head and I blushed because no man has ever gotten that close to me. I saw a red rose and I grabbed it. I looked at Grell and grabbed some scissors. I cut the top part of the rose off and put the rose in Grell's pocket that was on his chest. He put the plate in the sink behind me and he backed away. We both did a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of our heads.

"That would be nice of you Grell," I answered his question from earlier.

He smiled and then led me out the door. We got in the car and I told him where the restaraunt was. He then began to drive and he told me about himself as I told him a little bit about myself.


	3. It Can't Be

After a long day of work I walked into the house with Grell following me. I walked over to the couch and I fell onto it. My face was in a pillow and I groaned.

"Angela, a-are you o-okay," he asked as he stuttered.

I lifted my face up and nodded.

"Yes, I'm just tired," I replied before putting my face back in the pillow.

I sat up and he sat down across from me. I looked at the ring and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that ring, if I may ask," he asked while pointing at my ring.

"Oh, it's something my true love gave me. He gave it to me as a gift and I always wear it. It's the only thing that reminds me of him since my parents made everything else go away, this...this is all i have left of the life I want to live," I answered.

I could see him look at his hands and I looked at him.

"Are you okay," I asked.

He simply nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to go ahead and go to bed, goodnight," he said before he walked away.

I watched him leave and I took a deep breath. I looked at my ring and I closed my eyes while having my hand on it. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep on the couch.

**Grell's POV**

When I got to my room I closed the door and leaned against it.

"I can't believe, it's her. She looks so mature," I whispered.

I walked over to my vanity and combed my hair out of the ponytail. It turned back into the blood red color and I took my glasses off. After I did that I got into my red nightgown and got into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and looked at the door.

"It's really you, Angela," I whispered slowly before I fell asleep.

**The Next Day Normal POV**

I woke up to the smell of waffles and I saw that I fell asleep on the couch. I looked over to Grell and saw something I thought I would never see. I saw red hair and I got up slowly. I walked over to him taking quiet breaths and grabbed a pan. I raised it above my head and slammed it at his head because I thought he was a robber and I didn't know it was Grell. I heard him moan and he made a thud on the ground. I put the pan on the counter and dragged Grell over to the couch. I put him on the couch and saw he had the same clothes that Grell wore as his butler uniform. I sat beside him and took a deep breath as I put some hair that was in front of his face behind his ear. I gasped and saw it was the guy i fell in love with. I fell off the couch and stared at him. He moaned again and opened his eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes and I stared at him with wide eyes with my hand over my mouth. I shook my head and I scooted away from him. I had tears come down my face and i looked at his eyes.

"Angela, calm down," he said.

I kept shaking my head and he walked up to me. He kneeled down in front of me and I stared at him. He pulled my hand away from my face and I kissed him. He kissed back and put his arms around my waist. He seperated and looked into my eyes.

"I didn't know you felt that way," he whispered.

I looked down at my lap.

"I didn't know what to do," I said.

He backed away and helped me up.

"Angela, I need to tell you something," he said.

"Yes Grell," I asked.

"Angela, I..."

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh cliffhanger, sorry it's been awhile I had writer's block.

Angela: Just tell me all ready

Grell: I can't I'm nervous

Angela: -crosses arms and narrows eyes-

Grell: -runs out of room with Angela chasing him-


End file.
